Un Nuevo Amor
by PelusitaBlack93
Summary: La Traición De Tu Mejor Amiga Y Tu Novio ¿Podrías Perdonarlo? ¿Que Harias tú? ¿Buscarte Un Nuevo Amor? Sí Eso Creí... BB, MR,SS Entre otras...
1. Chapter 1

**El Club Winx**

**El Club Winx Y Todos Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen Esta Es Una Historia Sin Fines De Plagio.**

**Summary : La Traición De Tu Mejor Amiga Y Tu Novio ¿Podrías Perdonarlo? ¿Que Harias tú? ¿Buscarte Un Nuevo Amor? Sí Eso Creí... **

* * *

Y así comenzaba otro año, el cuarto año que cursarían Bloom y sus amigas las Hadas, un año que no prometía ser fácil, el año en el que perfeccionarían sus técnicas y poderes, desarrollando sus habilidades y generando más conocimientos para saber en que emplearían sus poderes en un futuro no muy lejano.

Y así ubicamos a nuestro inseparable grupo de amigas, sentadas en cierto claro del bosque, disfrutando de un hermoso día junto a un Lago y discutiendo sus planes.

- Yo seré una gran Tecnopata y trabajare con Timmy en industrias T y T, nuestra propia industria de tecnologías – Hablo Tecna muy entusiasmada con su idea.

- ¡Así! pues yo seré una gran botánica y abriré mi propia tienda donde se vendaran y cuidaran las mejores plantas y obras de arte de Helio – dijo una muy decidida flora.

- Y yo seré una gran cantante, que viajare por toda la dimensión mágica a dar conciertos.

- ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! Todo eso suena muy aburrido - Dijo Stella con un movimiento de la mano restándole importancia- Yo seré unan gran diseñadora de modas y lo mejor de todo es que mi modelo será Brandom – Termino con estrellitas en los ojos.

Todas rieron con el cometario de Stella, menos Tecna que rodó los ojos exasperada, diciendo con ironía - ¡Que interesante! ¡Cada día me sorprendes más Stella!.

- ¡Oh vamos Tecna, no seas amargada! – Le dijo Stella a Tecna – No soy amargada simplemente encuentro la lógica entre interesante y tus no interesantes comentarios.

- Mis comentarios pueden ser tan interesantes como los tuyos – replico Stella con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Tecna amenazadoramente.

- Sí, sí chicas – interrumpió Musa con su típico todo de ironía y sarcasmo – Sus comentarios de ambas son tan interesantes, pero, no es momento de discutir, mejor preguntémosles a Layla y a Bloom que será de ellas cuando terminemos nuestro ultimo año. – termino sugiriendo.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Bloom y en Layla. La primera en hablar fue Layla – Bien Mm yo seré bailarina profesional y daré clases en mi reino y quizás salga en algún concierto de Musa – Termino dirigiéndole una mirada a Musa, que esta correspondió con una ligero asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú querida Bloom? ¿Que te gustaría ser? – Pregunto Flora con el acento Maternal que tenia siempre al dirigirse a ella.

- Yo, Yo seré Mm… ¿Diseñadora de Casas? – dijo Bloom pensando en lo que había dicho.

- ¿Diseñadora de casas? – Pregunto Stella con curiosidad.

- Sí, bueno no – dijo aún más confusa Bloom.

- ¿Si o no?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

- No lo se – dijo en un suspiro Bloom – La verdad lo primero que me gustaría hacer es ir a Domino - ante esto dicho todas pusieron mas atención- Pero Bloom – dijo Stella pero antes de terminar con lo que iba decir Bloom siguió hablando.- Soy la princesa de Domino, me gustaría ir a reconstruir mi reino y gobernarlo, ser una princesa que este dispuesta a defenderlo contra todo peligro y jamás volver a dejarlo caer. – dijo Bloom con una mirada entre triste e irritada.

Todas guardaron silencio ante lo dicho por Bloom, todas sintiéndose mal por sus pensamientos tan egoístas, y su amiga preocupándose por salvar su reino.

- Y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte – dijo Flora con tono cariñoso y decidido- Bloom volteo a verla sorprendida por sus palabras - Ya veras, Hare crecer las mas lindas flores, ¡cientos de ellas! ¡Rosas, claveles, tulipanes, margaritas, pensamientos, de todo! Nunca te faltaran flores en tu palacio – dijo muy entusiasmada mientras se levantaba y la tomaba de las manos sonriéndole.

- Y siempre tendrás la mejor música y conciertos de todo Magix – dijo Musa poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Bloom con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

- Y yo te ayudare a reconstruir muros fuertes y exactos – dijo Tecna sacando su mini ordenador.

- Y yo te enseñare a comportarte y vestirte como una verdadera princesa. – dijo Stella haciéndose la importante y acercándose a ellas. – A lo cual Bloom sonrío con lagrimas en los ojos y Tecna rodó los ojos murmurando algo así como; señorita importante.

- Y yo no se para que soy buena pero también te ayudare – dijo Layla sonriendo apenada.

- ¡Oh! Gracias chicas – dijo Bloom soltando las lagrimas reprimidas.

- No llores Bloom, somos tus amigas puedes contar con nosotras en las buenas y en las malas – le dijo Musa abrazándola y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Si, lo siento… es que me hace tan feliz poder contar con ustedes…- murmuro secándose con el dorso de la mano las pequeñas lagrimas.

- Ya pequeña sécate esas lágrimas y regresemos a la escuela – Dijo Tecna en un tono cariñoso que sorprendió a todas. - ¿Qué? Por que me miran así – pregunto la pelirosa.

- No, nada nos sorprende que la chica seria del grupo sea cariñosa, me pregunto ¿Si así serás de cariñosa con Timmy? - preguntó Stella mirándola pícaramente.

- Yo… yo… - murmuro poniéndose furiosamente roja - ¡Eso no te importa! Y ya vámonos- dijo la pelirosa dándose media vuelta y caminando rumbo a la escuela.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver entre si sorprendidas soltando risas y carcajadas empezando a caminar detrás de Tecna bromeando y riendo.

- Saben que chicas – dijo Stella interrumpiendo las risas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por que no organizamos una pijamada?- dijo en tono entusiasta.

- Me parece buena idea – dijo Bloom jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

- Sí a mi también- dijo Musa distraídamente.

- ¿Y a quien invitaremos Stella? – Pregunto Layla mirando distraídamente su falda y quitando las hojas que se colocaron en ella.

- A los especialistas – Dijo despreocupadamente como si no hubiera dicho aquello.

Todas se voltearon ha ver sorprendidas, hasta Tecna que iba mas adelantada detuvo sus pasos.

- ¿A los especialistas? ¿Stella estas bromeando? – Pregunto Bloom - Sabes que no podemos meter a chicos a nuestros dormitorios.

- ¿Y quién digo que seria en nuestros dormitorios?

- ¿Entonces en donde? – pregunto Layla

- Aquí en el Bosque – digo como si nada – Además no se pueden negar ya he invitado a todos los especialistas amigos nuestros y no podemos quedar mal, no pensaran dejar a sus novios plantados ¿O si? – pregunto maliciosamente. - ¡Vamos chicas corramos tenemos mucho que planear!- Termino corriendo apresuradamente para no oír replicas.

- ¡Ah! – Suspiraron todas – Vamos chicas solo espero no meternos en problemas – Dijo Musa, mientras las demás las seguían resignadamente.

* * *

**¡Hola! Soy nueva en este genero y espero recibir sus opiniones, espero me apoyen con comentarios o críticas.**

**¡Claro! con moderación, críticas constructivas, no críticas para lastimar...**

**Nos vemos, adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes del Club Winx no me pertenecen, esta es una historia sin fines de plagio.**

* * *

- Muy bien chicas - Habló Stella desde un escalón de sus dormitorios - Repasemos todo. Musa traerás la música.

- Entendido – dijo Musa, desde el sillón en el que se encontraba, con todos sus discos esparcidos en el suelo; probando cual era el que se encontraba en mejor estado.

- Muy bien – dijo Stella viendo su mini libreta donde tenía todo apuntado – Tecna, Tu y Timmy pondrán las casas de campaña, recuerden ponerlas cerca el lago.

Tecna movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y le dijo – Timmy y yo buscaremos la posición exacta de nuestras casas de campaña y tendré especial cuidado con la tuya – ante esto dicho Stella sonrío, Tecna siguió hablando – Buscare el lugar exacto en el río para poder ahogarte o al menos intentarlo, si no nos dejas en paz de una vez.

Stella frunció el ceño y en su cara apareció una mueca bastante graciosa.

Musa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, logrando con eso que se le cayeran los discos que tenia en su regazo, Flora se tapo la boca con una mano intentando ocultar su risa, Layla sonrió a medias mientras buscaba su pijama y Bloom sonrió mas por la cara de Musa al ver sus discos caídos, que por lo de Stella.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –Pregunto Stella refunfuñando mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás.

- ¡Tu cara! – Respondió Musa – Haces unas muecas bastantes graciosas cuando te enojas – Le dijo con tono divertido, ganándose a sí un almohadazo de Stella.

- Tecna tiene razón – Interrumpió Layla – Deberías tranquilizarte Stella, es solo una pijamada con nuestros novios, no es la fiesta de bienvenida ni nada por el estilo, todo saldrá bien.

- Si lo se, lo siento, pero, es que hace tanto tiempo que no veo a mi cachorrito que me pongo tan emocionada - Murmuró disculpándose.

- Sí, te comprendo – murmuró Flora desde un rincón del piso donde se encontraba.

- Muy bien y ¿A que hora vendrán por nosotros los chicos? – Preguntó Bloom emocionada – tengo tantas ganas de ver a Sky, estas vacaciones han sido muy largas.

- Sí; tienes toda la razón. Yo también tengo muchas ganas de ver a Riven, lo extrañe tanto, en Melody todo es tan aburrido – Exclamó Musa con melancolía en su voz.

- Pues yo tuve mejor suerte que ustedes – Comentó Layla con tono arrogante - ¿A si? – Pregunto Flora – Sí, estuve todo el verano con Ophir y no nos despegamos ni un momento, claro solo para dormir.

Hubo una exclamación general entre las chicas, antes de que Layla sintiera un cojín estamparse en su rostro y así empezar una entretenida guerra de almohadas.

* * *

Sky y Brandon se encontraban en el cuarto que este año comportarían desempacando sus maletas y poniendo todo en orden, Riven que llego desde temprano y ya había acomodado sus cosas; se encontraba recargado en el balcón, con los brazos apoyados en este, observando la vista despreocupadamente; mientras la brisa desordenaba sus cabellos, Timmy se encontraba arreglando la lámpara de Helia que este había tirado mientras desempacaba y el susodicho se encontraba dormido.

- Se ve que este año será muy fácil – dijo Sky mientras se recostaba en su cama.

- No te confíes amigo, lo mismo dijiste el año pasado y mira que no nos fue tan fácil.

- ¡Oh, vamos Brandon! , si no hubiera sido por Valtor nos hubiera ido mejor.

- Eso dilo por ustedes, a mi sin embargo siempre me va bien – interrumpió con su típico tono arrogante Riven.

- ¡Oh, sí! al gran Riven siempre le va bien – Dijo con tono Irónico Brandon.

- Sí, sobre todo con Musa- interrumpió Timmy entrando a la habitación y sentándose junto con Brandon.

- Oh si lo olvidaba, justo fue el año pasado cuando se hicieron novios ¿no? –Afirmó y a la vez preguntó Sky.

En el rostro de Riven apareció un leve rubor, mas sin en cambio no digo nada, cerro los ojos y sonrió, se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación rumbo al bosque. Los chicos que ya estaban acostumbrados al humor negro de Riven siguieron conversando animadamente sobre sus vacaciones.

Mientras en la habitación contigua Helia se despertaba, todavía podía sentir la erección en su entre pierna, resignadamente se levanto, recogió algo ropa y se metió al baño. Había estado soñando con Flora otra vez, la deseaba tanto, pero, era tan inocente, no podría obligarla ha hacer algo que no quisiera, no se atrevería nunca a lastimarla la amaba tanto para atreverse a hacerle el mas mínimo daño. Suspiró resignadamente y abrió la llave. Tendría que acostumbrarse - pensó - mientras se introducía dentro del agua.

* * *

Riven Salió del dormitorio, cruzo el pasillo y bajo las escaleras con parsimonia.

Al llegar a un claro del inmenso bosque, se recostó en la hierba con los brazos tras la cabeza estuvo por varios minutos a si arrojando pequeñas piedras a el lago que estaba cerca. Estaba confundido quería a Musa pero seguía sintiendo la misma atracción que sintió al ver por primera vez a Bloom y es que Bloom era una chica sensacional, querida y apoyada por todos, en un principio trato de no pensar en eso tratándola mal o haciendo comentarios ofensivos en contra de ella o Sky, pero, había algo que lo hacia sentir una especie de ¿Atracción? por ella. Pero al fin y en cambio ella se decidió por el gran príncipe de Eraklion en un principio le guardo rencor a Sky por eso, por quitarle a la chica que el quería para el, pero, después eso cambió; cuando empezó a conocer a Musa. La música de su vida le dijo una vez, esa chica lo volvía loco con su forma de ser y su típico humor, con su largo cabello y su sensual cuerpo, y sus largas piernas…

Movió la cabeza de forma negativa intentando alejar esos pensamientos, no debía pensar en eso o de lo contrario tendría que ducharse varias veces para calmar esos pensamientos, enojado se levanto de golpe y se encaminó de vuelta a la escuela.

* * *

- Bueno chicos será mejor que vayamos por las chicas – Sugirió Timmy a los dos chicos que se encontraban en la habitación – Se esta haciendo tarde.

- Sí, Timmy tienes razón, apenas y nos dará tiempo de pasar desapercibidos de Griselda – Dijo Sky incorporándose de donde estaba.

- Yo no se por que la insistencia de Stella de llegar una semana antes de clases – Dijo Brandon mientras se levanta por sus cosas.

- Si tú no entiendes a tu novia menos nosotros – dijo Helia entrando a la habitación seguido de Riven.

- ¡Eh! Dormilón, ya despertaste – Bromeó Sky.

Helia sonrío a medias mostrando sus dos graciosos hoyuelos - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó.

Terminaron de recoger sus cosas, de arreglarse un "Poco", "Para al menos estar presentables frente a nuestras novias" fue lo que dijo Brandon a los chicos. Salieron por el corredor que daba a sus dormitorios, doblaron varios pasillos, atravesaron uno o dos puertas sin ningún contratiempo excepto por que Riven amenazo con tirar a Timmy por las escaleras por haberle dicho algo de Musa, y finalmente llegaron al jardín, donde cada uno tomo una moto. –Listos – preguntó Helia colocándose el casco.

- ¡Listos! – Contestaron varias voces.

- ¿Qué tal una carrera? – Preguntó Riven a todos, pero, mirando específicamente a Sky.

Sky sonrío de forma cómplice como respuesta, se coloco el casco y apretó el acelerador, los demás chicos que no se quisieron quedar a tras lo imitaron. – Muy bien chicos a la cuenta de tres – dijo Timmy mientras se colocaba atrás de los competidores con su ordenador observando las posiciones.

Los motociclistas se colocaron en una línea imaginaria, apretando aceleradores.

- ¡Uno!

- ¡Dos!

- ¡Tres! – Gritó Timmy con todas sus fuerzas para hacerse oído entre al ruido.

Y sin más los chicos arrancaron con todo, disputándose el primer lugar Riven, Brandon y Sky. Siendo seguidos de cerca por Timmy.

* * *

- ¿Segura que no podemos ir? – Preguntó Amore a su Hada conectada por decimoquinta vez.

- ¡Ya te dije que no! – Gritó esta enojada, se esta volviendo molesta esa pequeña Pixie ¿Acaso no sabia lo que era "No"?

Amore bajo la mirada con los ojos acuosos arrepentida.

- ¡Stella! No necesitas ser tan cruel con tu Pixie – dijo Flora regañándola.

- Pues ya le dije que no – respondió esta cruzándose de brazos.

- Vamos Amore tienen que entender que no pueden ir – dijo Tecna a la Pixie de Stella.

- Si, tienes que quedarse aquí fingiendo que somos nosotras – Ordenó Musa desde el baño.

- Y eso va por ti también Kiko – Dijo Bloom amenazando al pequeño con su dedo, el cual solo asintió.

- Bien si están todas listas vámonos, los chicos no tardan en llegar – Dijo Layla abriendo la ventana que daba hacia el balcón.

- ¿Por aquí bajaremos? –preguntó Stella mirando lo alto que estaba.

- ¿Por donde mas?- respondió Layla,- si no quieres que nos descubran entonces por aquí será – dijo señalando con el dedo el balcón.

- ¿Y como bajaremos?- preguntó Tecna.

- Eso es simple- respondió Flora – ¡Hiedra frondosa! ¡Crece!

- Bueno, eso lo soluciona todo – dijo Bloom agarrando su mochila y colocándosela en el hombro - ¿Quién primero? – preguntó.

- ¡Ah! - Gritó Stella mientras caía de la Hiedra – ¡Mi vestido no saben lo que.... – No pudo terminar la frase por que encima de ella cayó Flora y encima de esta Bloom y de esta Musa y de esta Layla y por último Tecna. – me costo… - terminó sin aire Stella - ¡Auch! Quítense de encima…

- Quita tu pie de mi cabeza Bloom – Le dijo Flora a la pelirroja.

- Yo… Lo siento – dijo esta incorporándose y ayudando a Flora a levantarse.

- Layla ¿Podrías dejar de aplastarme?- Le dijo Musa a quién tenía su trasero en su espalda.

- Disculpa – Dijo esta también incorporándose.

¡Cuidado esa es mi mano! – Gritó Tecna tocándose la mano.

Los chicos llegaron justo en el momento en el que caía Stella y gritaba, Olvidando momentáneamente la carrera y el ganador empezaron a reírse de la graciosa escena que sus ojos presenciaban.

Al escuchar risas Bloom busco el origen de estas encontrándose con la mirada de su amado Sky.

- ¡Sky! – Gritó corriendo a los brazos de este olvidando a Flora quien se volvió a caer encima de Stella.

- ¡Bloom! Me alegra verte – Respondió este abrazándola para después darle un apasionado beso.

- A mi también me alegra verte – dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de este para volver a besarlo.

* * *

- ¡Auch!- gritó Stella al volver a sentir un peso sobre ella.

- Lo siento – Contestó Flora apenada incorporándose nuevamente.

- Hola Flora ¿Cómo estas, preciosa? – dijo Helia ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¡Helia! – Gritó Flora con entusiasmo Abrazándolo –Te extrañe tanto…

- Yo también te extrañe – respondió mientras la atraía hacia a si y le plantaba un beso.

* * *

- ¿Te encuentras bien, amor?- pregunto Brandon a Stella arrodillándose en el suelo junto a ella.

- ¿Brandon? ¡Brandon! – Gritó Stella con falso entusiasmo incorporándose y abrazándolo.

- Supongo que eso es un sí – dijo este bromeando y algo extrañado con la actitud de su novia. A el extrañamente tampoco le daba mucha emoción verla, pero, al fin y acabo era su novia ¿no?

* * *

- ¿Mordiendo el polvo, pequeña?- preguntó con sorna Riven a la Hada que se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo.

- ¡Riven!- Exclamó Musa sorprendida levantando la vista - ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir…

Riven sonrío mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla, Musa acepto gustosa, mientras se incorporaba Riven la trajo hacia el fuertemente, pasando los brazos por su cintura para luego besarla tiernamente.

* * *

Layla suspiró pesadamente observando la escena- Ahora que lo veo bien creo que dormiré sola - se dijo a si misma.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto una voz a su espalda

- ¡Ophir! – exclamó sorprendida al ver lo ahí.

- Hola ¿Me extrañaste?

Layla asintió torpemente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, supe por Bloom que tendrían una fiesta de Pijamas o algo a si y ella me invito ya que dijo que estarían todos los chicos y tu estarías sola y como tenía muchas ganas de verte pues aquí estoy – Concluyó el chico mirando con curiosidad todas las parejas alrededor de el deteniéndose especialmente en Timmy y la Chica de pelo rosa que se encontraban besándose muy apasionadamente, algo raro en ellos pensó.

- Me alegra verte – dijo volteando a ver agradecida a Bloom quien se encontraba muy ocupada comiéndose a besos a Sky, para después pararse de puntitas y besarlo.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchisimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic.

Quiero agradecer a: **Jazz-Cullen, Yami Natasha, SWEEEtHaZeLnUT, Cereza Prohibida,eterea-chan,Yami Natasha****,**

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por apoyarme, me alegra que ya seamos amigas, y también perdón por no pasar a leer sus otros fics. Se que no hay pretexto pero, no he podido,pero, pronto lo hare.

Espero que les guste el capitulo. Yo siento que esta muy largo ¿No lo creen?

Por favor pido ayuda y comentarios para seguir con la historia, hablenme con la verdad...

Deseandoles un Feliz año, me despido.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Un Nuevo Amor

**Capítulo 3**

**Disclaimers: El Club Winx no me pertenece, ni todos sus personajes, esta es una historia sin fines de plagio.**

Este sencillo capitulo esta dedicado a **Nathii07**, que gracias a ella pude terminar este fic, en realidad no pensaba actualizar hasta que tuviera una idea, pero ella me ayudo en gran parte a escribirlo, ¡Muchísimas gracias!, Y gracias también por su gran apoyo a: **.mUziEK.** , a** Cereza** **Prohibida,** **SWEEEtHaZeLnUT, etérea_- _Chan_._** Muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios que en verdad me alegran el día. Me alegra que ya seamos amigas y que lastima que no haya tanta gente que escriba por aquí. Pero ¡Animo! Nosotras somos las que empezamos o ya tenemos tiempo. ¡Un Urra por nosotras! Bueno ya no las aburro, espero que les guste el capitulo y ¿Les gusta Eros Ramazzotti?

Bueno Hasta luego.

* * *

- ¿Ya podemos irnos? –preguntó Stella a toda las parejas, separándose del abrazo de Brandon.

- Si, ya vamos. – Dijeron algunos y otros resignadamente se montaron a las motos.

- Muy bien – dijo subiéndose a la moto que traía Brandon - ¡Vámonos chicos! – Gritó con entusiasmo- ¡Hay una pijamada que disfrutar!

- Stella arruinadora de momentos – dijo Musa separándose poco a poco de Riven. Riven simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se encamino a su moto seguido de cerca de Musa.

- ¡Oye Sky!, ¿Que tal otra carrera?- propuso Riven antes de salir en marcha.

-Eso ni se pregunta- contesto el aludido sonriendo, Bloom se coloco su casco, y se aferro a Sky, y este sin dar aviso previo comenzó la carrera.

- ¡Eso se llama trampa! –Gritó Brandon al príncipe el cual llevaba la delantera.

- Nos vemos en la meta – Gritó Helia a los chicos mientras empezaba el también la carrera.

-Sobre mi cadáver- murmuro Riven comenzando el también, seguido de Brandon.

-Layla, te he dicho que puedo conducir yo - dijo Nabu, a su prometida, que estaba al frente.

-Lo lamento Nabu. Pero cuando hay carreras, las motos me llaman- le respondió tratando de alcanzar a Riven. Nabu suspiró pero luego sonrió, Layla nunca cambiaria y eso en parte le agradaba.

Timmy se adelanto y le miro diciendo - "¡Mujeres, nadie las entiende!"-. Claro que por eso, se gano un buen golpe en la espalda por Tecna.

Mientras delante, se reñía la posición del primer lugar. Stella, Flora y Musa rodaban los ojos cansadas por sus típicas carreritas.

-¿Cuando llegamos Riven?- pregunto Musa aburrida mirando alrededor. Ya estaba cansada de estas carreras, y más por que nunca la dejaban conducir.

-No más que en unos minutos- le contestó con indeferencia mientras fijaba su vista en el camino específicamente en el príncipe el cual se veía a medida que avanzaba.

- ¡Ah! – Gritó Flora mientras se aferraba más a Helia – Ten cuidado Helia podría pasarnos algo – le dijo mientras este pasaba por una curva. Helia sonrió bajo el casco y apretó más el acelerador tomando a si más velocidad, mientras Flora apretaba los labios para no gritar.

- Helia te he dicho que tengas cuidado – murmuró Flora apretándose mas a el provocando cierta reacción en el. "Le gustaba sentirla a sí, tan cerca de él". Acelero más consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

- ¡Eh! Layla, ¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido? –Pregunto Ophir a la que seria su esposa.

- Para nada Ophir, nos llevan toda la delantera – Respondió acelerando mas.

Finalmente llegaron después de unos minutos mientras el sol se ocultaba a un inmenso claro del bosque, el cual estaba rodeado de grandes robles y pinos. El primero en llegar fue Sky, seguido de Riven y de este Brandon.

Bloom bajo de la moto y coloco el casco en ella mientras abrazaba a Sky, mientras Riven que también se había desmontado de su moto los observaba con mala cara.

-Me ganaste por un pelo, Sky- le dijo Riven, no aceptando su derrota.

Bloom y Sky se separaron, al oír este comentario.

- Y eso que hizo trampa – dijo Brandon mientras ayudaba a bajar a una despeinada Stella. – Te dije que te colocaras el casco – le dijo a esta.

-Ya Riven, fue sólo una carrera- le tranquilizó Bloom.

-Tú no te metas, le hable a tú novio, no a ti- le respondió Riven.

-No le hables así a Bloom, Riven. Ella no te ha hecho nada- Terció Musa defendiéndola.

-Ya, ya, chicos, cálmense – Dijo Stella interviniendo, abrazando a Bloom por los hombros- Como he dicho antes, hay una pijamada que disfrutar; y por si ustedes no lo sabían- se dirigió a los hombres, que la miraban interrogante- Las Winx, jamás suspenden una pijamada- les informo mientras se daba media vuelta- Ahora ¡A armar las tiendas!- gritó entusiasmada, dejando sorda a Bloom, que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Stella!- le reprendió Bloom.

-Ups, perdóname Bloom- se disculpó Stella, mientras la soltaba, y todos reían, por la situación.

-Pero, antes que nada – Dijo Bloom interrumpiendo las risas – Nada de magia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaron Musa y Stella al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y por que no? – Exclamó Flora – Sería divertido.

- Sí, a mi también me agrada la idea – Comentó Tecna – Nunca he acampado de forma "Humana", seria una nueva experiencia.

- Hay que alejarnos de la magia por este día – Agregó Layla sonriendo.

- Si y por si no lo sabían "Nosotros" somos seres no mágicos – Dijo Riven señalándose a si mismo y a los demás chicos.

- Si lo sabemos, pero ustedes no cuentan.

- Cómo que no con...

- Bueno ¡ya! Se hará lo que Bloom dice, además que no es una mala idea – Dijo Timmy interrumpiendo lo discusión.

Así todos empezaron a armar sus tiendas de campañas a lo "Humano", empezando a colocarlas alineadas tres en un lado y tres enfrente, con una pequeña rueda de piedras que coloco Ophir para la fogata. Hiendo y trayendo hasta que el sol se oculto, piedras, agua del lago que se encontraba cerca, pescando algunos peses y preparando comida.

Hubo un momento en el que Stella cayó dentro de la tienda enredándose a sí con ella, por no colocarla debidamente como le había dicho Brandon. A lo que éste suspiró fastidiado, y acercándose a ella la ayudó a salir y a levantarse, y luego volvió a lo suyo sin preocuparse por ayudarla; cosa que extraño a su novia, pero no le tomó importancia al segundo siguiente.

Y también otro en el que Timmy tropezó con lo cordones de sus zapatos tumbando a sí la tienda de Flora y Helia a lo que estos solo atinaron a reírse y empezar de nuevo.

* * *

- ¡Ah! – suspiró Bloom recostándose en la hierba, luego de haber acabado con su carpa.

-Bloom déjate de vaga, y termina con tu carpa- le reprendió Tecna, ayudando a Timmy con la carpa.

- Ya he terminado, Tecna- le contestó ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues entonces ayuda a Stella, que tiene problemas

-Está bien- se levantó resignadamente, y se dirigió rumbo a la tercera carpa a la vista, vio a Stella y la carpa todavía sin armar, soltó un suspiro mas grande, y se acercó a regañadientes - Stella déjame ayudarte- le dijo mientras le tendía la mano, la rubia la aceptó gustosa- ¿Donde está Brandon? – preguntó Bloom con curiosidad mientras arreglaba la tienda.

-Fue a buscar algo de leña, con Sky y Riven. Sabes Bloom, empiezo a pensar, que acampar a tu modo de persona sin magia, es mala idea- le respondió, mientras se limpiaba la ropa.

- ¿Tu crees? –Preguntó sarcásticamente.-Ya Stella, lo has repetido todo el rato que llevamos aquí.

-Pues es lo que pienso, Bloom- respondió ella, defendiéndose y cruzándose de brazos. Bloom se limito a rodar los ojos, y terminó de armar la tienda, con la poca ayuda de Stella.

-Flora – llamó Bloom a la chica que se encontraba acariciando la corteza de un árbol.

-Dime Bloom- le preguntó ella en el tono cariñoso que solía tener con ella.

- ¿La naturaleza nos ha permitido quedarnos?- le preguntó observando los árboles. La pregunta no sorprendió a Flora, acostumbrada al cierto interés que tenía esta sobre la naturaleza.

-Sí- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Tonterías- Exclamó Stella - No debemos pedirle _permiso_ a la naturaleza para acampar donde queramos.

- Yo que tu no diría eso –Dijo Ophir agregándose a la conversación.

- ¿Y por que no? Desde cuando se pide permiso a la natura... ¡ah ah! - Terminó por gritar, cuando sintió que algo la ponía de cabeza- ¡Flora!- chilló asustada- dile al árbol que me baje.

- ¡Eh Stella! Lindo espectáculo – Gritó Riven desde su tienda observando principalmente una parte de la anatomía de esta, lo que le hizo merecedor de un gran golpe por parte de Musa.

- Lindas pantaletas Stella, No sabia que te gustaran los osos – Dijo Tecna acercándose a ella.

- ¿Pantaletas? ¿De que estas hablando? – Preguntó mientras alzaba la vista y se ponía furiosamente roja. ¡Flora! ¡Bájame de aquí!

Una risa se escucho de parte de todas las chicas, mientras unos jóvenes avergonzados bajaban la mirada.

-Lo siento Stella, pero creo que los has ofendido- le respondió serenamente la aludida.

- Stella lo mejor sería que les dieras una disculpa –Sugirió Ophir mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia donde se encontraba (Stella).

-¿Yo? Princesa de Solaria, disculparme con un ¿árbol? En tus sueños- El árbol al sentirse otra vez ofendido la alzo mas, a lo que Stella, se rindió- Perdóname arbolito, por ofender tus sentimientos- le pidió disculpas, pero no sucedió nada- ¿Eh? Ya le pedí disculpas, Flora. Dile que me baje.

-Stella, olvidas que los árboles sienten- preguntó, con un poco de burla, Musa- Pídele disculpas al árbol, pero sinceramente- le advirtió, al ver sus intenciones.

-Bien, Discúlpame árbol, por haberte ofendido de esa manera- el árbol espero un momento, pero luego la bajo, bruscamente.

-Gracias árbol, prometo que no volverá a molestarte con sus comentarios, ¿Verdad Stella?- le preguntó Flora.

-Si, Si, Si. Seguro- contestó restándole importancia, cosa que molestó a sus amigas.

Los chicos llegaron corriendo, con espada en mano, pero las bajaron a penas vieron la situación.

-¿Que no estaban en peligro?- les preguntó Sky, mientras guardaba su arma celeste.

-No- le respondió Musa acercándose confusa.

-¿Pero hemos escuchamos un grito de Stella?- se preguntó confundido Riven, mientras veía como Brandon ayudaba a su novia a pararse.

-Pues a sí es, pero no estábamos en peligro. Sucede que Stella ofendió a un árbol, y éste la levanto del tobillo, hasta dejarla de cabeza. No la soltó, hasta que Stella le pidiera disculpas- explicó Bloom tranquilamente conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¡Stella!- le reprocharon los tres al unísono mirándola.

-Bueno, ya que no hay ningún peligro, vamos a traer la leña que dejamos - les propuso Sky, mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

-Riven - llamó Bloom- Tienes que armar tu carpa todavía, Musa se encuentra pescando y creo que no le va muy bien, por eso no lo ha armado todavía, deja que yo acompañe a los chicos, para que tu puedas armarla.- le dijo Bloom señalando su bolsa que todavía estaba sin abrir.

Riven asintió silenciosamente dirigiéndose rumbo a la bolsa señalada. - ¿No necesitaras ayuda?

-Claro que no. Aunque no lo creas, heredé la fuerza de mi padre.- rió nerviosamente la pelirroja mientras se alejaba con los chicos.

Riven sonrió imperceptiblemente y se dirigió a su tienda todavía sin armar.

* * *

¿Musa has terminado de pescar? – preguntó Layla a la Hada de la Música.

- ¿Ah? , ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si has terminado de pescar? – dijo mas alto quitándole los audífonos que esta traía puestos.

- Sí, ya termine. He pescado los suficientes – terminó acercándose a ella con una cesta.

- ¿Y que tal vas con Riven? – preguntó la morena.

- Supongo que bien, ha estado algo raro últimamente ¿Y tú con Ophir?

- Yo pues bien, me casare con el tan pronto termine el curso.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es fantástico!- Exclamo Musa emocionada.

- Si lo se, y me gustaría que todas las chicas y tu fueran mis damas de compañía.

- Cuenta con ello – Le confirmo.

- Gracias, y tu cuéntame ¿Te casaras con Riven al terminar el curso? o ¿Has tenido algo de acción?– pregunto pícaramente la morena.

- Yo… yo ¡Layla! – Gritó una sonrojada Musa. Layla soltó una carcajada.

- Eso no se pregunta Layla – le dijo Musa todavía con la cara roja. – Ya para de reírte – le regaño a Layla que se seguía riendo abiertamente.

* * *

Bloom, Sky y Brandon llegaron al lugar donde habían dejado la leña, pero tal fue su sorpresa, que no había nada.

- Chicos ¿Están seguros que la dejaron aquí?- les preguntó Bloom mirándolos fijamente.

-Claro Bloom. Cuando escuchamos el grito de Stella, pensamos que alguien las había atacado, y dejamos las leñas justo aquí, y después fuimos con ustedes- le respondió su novio, también confuso, recordando si se habían equivocado.

-Pues yo aquí no veo nada, solo árboles, pero no leña- le contestó, mirando a los alrededores.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Bloom. Estamos mirando lo mismo que tú. Ni modo, tendremos que comenzar de nuevo- le dijo Sky.

-Así parece- le siguió Brandon imitan dándolo.

Bloom miró a ambos, y suspiró, antes de comenzar a cortas ramas secas de los pequeños arbustos que había por ahí.

* * *

- ¿De que se ríen tanto?- preguntó Tecna a las chicas que se encontraban cerca del lago.

- ¡Oh! ¡De nada! – Respondió Layla con buen humor, mientras fijaba su vista en la aún sonrojada Musa.

- Bien, déjense de holgazanas y ayúdenos a preparar los pescados que traen allí – les dijo mientras señalaba la canasta que traía Musa.

-Esta bien – Dijeron Layla y Musa mientras se levantaban del césped y seguían a Tecna.

* * *

-¿Por qué han tardado tanto? – Preguntó Stella a los chicos que se acercaban cubiertos de madera, en los brazos.

- Por que estos – Se adelanto a responder Bloom, señalándolos con la cabeza – No sabes donde han dejado la leña – Terminó, tirando los leños al suelo.

- Te hemos dicho que la dejamos ahí – Se defendió Sky imitándola.

- Si, claro.

- Bien, ¿Por qué no encendemos ya la fogata?- Preguntó Brandon interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión.

Finalmente comenzaron a encender la fogata, en la cual tuvieron que usar un poco de fuego de Bloom ya que no traían con que encenderla. Y a si comenzó la animada fiesta de Pijamas, comiendo hasta saciarse, bromeando del pijama de Timmy, escuchando música, cantando a coro, bailando animadamente, bebiendo ciertas bebidas alcohólicas y uno que otro comiéndose a besos.

En cierto rato Riven se levantó silenciosamente y se encamino al lago. Mientras era observado por Musa, que excusándose de Layla con la que conversaba animadamente, lo siguió.

- Riven, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó temerosa.

* * *

¿TOMATAZOS? ...

Los agradecimientos estan al principio, gracias por su apoyo.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


End file.
